


this is so gay alexa play boys by charlie xcx

by oathsofrestraint



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Disaster Gays Bonding Over Being Disaster Gays, Gen, Isaac has feelings and he asks Spender about them, Original Character(s)? - Freeform, Puberty?, The word "sex" is said, just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathsofrestraint/pseuds/oathsofrestraint
Summary: Isaac struggles to cope with the constant desire to be whisked away by a handsome knight in shining armor, or just any boy that'll look his way.He goes to the only person who would probably understand, which just so happens to be Mr. Spender.





	this is so gay alexa play boys by charlie xcx

**Author's Note:**

> im on such a roll with these quick oneshots gotta give myself a real pat on the back
> 
> this was sort of sitting in the back of my mind for awhile? so i wrote it up in an hour
> 
> hope y'all like it, thanks for reading!

It really sorta sucked to be the oldest kid in the Activity Club, especially when it wasn’t acknowledged by anyone except Max when he would make a joke about it.

Isaac was a year ahead of the rest of them, academically and physically. The physically part was the most difficult to handle. He had seen those casually terrifying videos as a fifth grader, he knew what changes he was going to go through. What he was starting to go through, actually. It wasn’t scary or anything, it just sucked having no real friends to talk about it with, or even feel like he could relate to.

Maybe it was because he had seen too many anime of high schoolers beginning their romantic lives, or spent too much time online talking with older people who would talk about romance and sex and all the other gross stuff he didn’t want to quite yet consider, but a part of him deeply lodged within his heart wanted that sort of bond with someone. He wanted to hold hands with a handsome boy and go on real dates and dance with and hug and maybe, just maybe, even kiss that hypothetical handsome boy as well.

Look, he wasn’t an idiot or in any form of denial about his sexuality. He had two moms for Christ’s sake. But they were _moms_. They liked _girls_ , and he didn’t. He couldn’t relate to them on that kind of level.

He tried to talk to Cody about it, but it didn’t take much talking to realize that even with Cody’s full confidence in his attraction to solely boys, it just wasn’t the same kind of attraction that Isaac felt. Cody simply thought they were cute and wanted to go on “dates” which consisted of just cracking jokes the whole time and maybe holding hands. Isaac thought that would be fun to do, but there was just so much _more_ than cute boys and sharing smoothies.

It was almost uncomfortable how Isaac’s chest would tighten and his face would heat up and his stomach did backflips whenever he would see the older boys in the “teen girl” magazines he would skim through during his weekly visits to the grocery store. How he couldn’t seem to say a single word whenever he would bump into any guy at sporting events. How his heart completely stopped when he made direct eye contact with the high school quarterback, and the guy had the audacity to smile and wave at him.

Boys were hot, and Isaac just couldn’t seem to figure out how to deal with it.

Which is how he found himself standing inside the club room after school one day, fists clenched and head all scrambled.

“... Is there a problem, Isaac?” Mr. Spender asked, looking up at the boy from his desk.

“I, uh, um.”

Mr. Spender was (mostly) past puberty, and he had a boyfriend who was also past puberty. He was naturally the only person Isaac could come to about this, okay? He didn’t want to be here either.

“How, uh… how do you… um, boys? How do… uh,” Isaac trailed off.

Mr. Spender watched him for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly. Then, it seemed to hit him what Isaac’s stuttering was trying to convey, “Ah, I see. Do you want to sit down and talk about it?”

Isaac could only find himself nodding, slowly moving forward and sitting down on one of the couches. Mr. Spender set aside his own papers, and moved up from the desk to the opposite couch.

They made really awkward eye contact (or at least Isaac thought Mr. Spender was also matching his gaze) before Mr. Spender coughed into his fist, rubbed the back of his head, and said, “So, uh, when-”

“How do you deal with boys being like that?” Isaac blurted out.

The atmosphere got even more awkward, as both of them stared at one another slack-jawed. 

“Uh, what… do you mean?”

“Y-Y’know… good, uh, good-looking. Pretty. H-Handsome.”

“Oh,” Mr. Spender said, sighing. “You didn’t want to talk about puberty.”

“What? No. I’ve seen the video. And Ma already sent me books on that.”

“D-Did she now?”

“Yeah. I know about, uh, body hair and stuff. I can deal with that.”

“Well, um, that’s good. You wanna know about… dealing with boys?”

“Yes.”

“And how much you…’re attracted to them?”

“Y-Yes,” Isaac stuttered, gripping the strings on his hoodie like he was gonna die if he let go.

“Um… Is there a… particular boy you’re struggling to deal with?”

An image of the quarterback’s smile flashed in the back of Isaac’s mind. He shook his head, “No, just all of them.”

“All of them.”

“Yes.”

“Well…”

“How did you do it? How do you still do it?”

“Well… I’m… committed, right now-”

“To Mr. Garcia.”

“Yes- wait, what? How did yo-”

“How did you do it when you were my age?”

“I, urgh,” Mr. Spender pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing again. “I… I guess I didn’t. At least not well.”

“You didn’t?”

“Not really. I was just as confused as you are.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Probably more so, actually. It wasn’t… as common to know many other, uh, gay people, as you probably do now.”

“How did you survive?” Isaac asked, leaning forward and pulling the strings slightly.

“I… I guess I mostly just learned to understand my feelings-”

“But I already know my feelings. How do I deal with them though?”

“If you would PLEASE stop interrupting me maybe I could-”

“This is dumb,” Isaac said, standing up. “You don’t seem to get it.”

“No, Isaac, I do, it’s just-”

“You don’t. I’m leaving now,” he said, heading towards the door.

“Isaac, wait,” Mr. Spender said, moving to get up. “Even… even if you don’t want to talk about it with me, know that my door’s always open.”

“I don’t need it, I can handle it mys-”

“And the couches are always here, in case you wanna throw yourself on them and yell into a pillow.”

Isaac stopped in the middle of opening the door. He turned back to look at Mr. Spender, who was standing up and holding onto the edge of the couch.

“You… You do that too?”

“Did, actually. I sort of outgrew that after a few years,” he said, the sides of his mouth quirking up.

“Um… okay,” Isaac said, looking down on the ground and shuffling his feet. “Then… m-maybe I’ll come back, if you’re okay with that.”

“Of course, Isaac.”

“Uh, thanks, Mr. Spender,” Isaac said, finally stepping out of the room. Right before he closed the door he added, “Have a good evening.”

“You too, Isaac,” he heard before the door clicked shut.

“Okay,” he muttered to himself, heading towards his locker.

“I’ll be okay.”


End file.
